So Strong
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Though you might think that Kurt looks up to his step brother, Finn...it could end up being the other way around. Yes, Finn is strong physically, but Kurt finds a way to top that.


**I've decided to write a drabble considering the fact that I've had writers block with my "Lean On Our Shoulder" story. I hope you like it!**

**Also, I know that Finn didn't do this in the show...it's all figments of my imagination that ended up in a Glee story LOL :)**

He didn't care that his new outfit was being soaked with rain and mud; the teen just kept running. His boots scuffed on the pavement and the water started to seep in through his jacket, but that didn't matter. He was so shaken by all of this that nothing else in the world could possibly interfere with his thoughts. How could he be so stupid? How did he allow this to happen?

"Kurt!" He heard a familiar voice call out from behind him, "Kurt please!"

He ignored the yelling and kept moving deeper into the forest. The sound of trees swaying and the crackles of thunder up in the sky sent chills of fear down his spine. He wanted more than anything to be at home in his warm house yet somehow he ended up here. Confused, lost and stuck in the middle of nowhere. He tried his best to keep it together but the forming tears in his eyes were hard to push away.

Suddenly a warm palm could be felt on his shoulder. Kurt wanted to turn around so badly but something in the back of his head told him not to. His mind was screaming out "he's not worth it" yet more than half of it was telling him to stop being so stubborn and accept his stepbrother's apology. A small sob escaped from the teen's pale chapped lips as he struggled to keep his ground.

"I'm so incredibly sorry…I should have never—"

Kurt cut him off, still not making any eye contact with his brother, "I don't believe you."

"What more so you want me to say?!" The older boy shouted back instantly, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Finn, you used me. I trusted you and you ruined that." Kurt's body quivered with sadness. _Please don't start to cry, he thought to himself. _

Finn gulped down the lump in his throat being speechless.

"You only hung out with me in school so Mr. Shuster would accept you into the Glee Club." Kurt continued, "I knew it was too good to be true."

"That's not that case." Finn tried to explain, "I'm your stepbrother...I _want _to get to know you better. The Glee Club thing just came along with it."

Kurt's big round chestnut eyes glared up into Finn's. They were gleaming and leaked with sorrow. He'd never seen his baby brother like this before and it pained Finn to know that this was his entire fault…

"S-stop lying to me, Finn." His voice cracked as the tears came spilling out from his glassy orbs.

And in that moment nothing could be heard; not the trees or animals…not even the wind. It was completely silent, all except for the faint sounds of sobbing. Finn let out a large sigh as he watched his brother break apart right in front of his eyes. He had always known Kurt as a strong person; the type of guy who lets everything roll off of his back because he knows that he's better than those who knock him down. He was the kind of teen who was so inspired that nothing could get to him, not even the negativity that seemed to always linger in his path.

"Hey…it's okay." Finn bent down to Kurt's height and pulled him in for a comforting hug.

Kurt shook his head and whimpered into the older boy's sweatshirt, "No it's not."

"I have a funny feeling that all of this doesn't have to do with me or the Glee Club." Finn noticed, "What's really going on?"

Kurt squirmed out from Finn's grip and flinched back, "…nothing." He stared down at his feet and felt the coldness in the arm nip at his rosy cheeks.

Finn let out a weak laugh, "I don't like being lied to."

Kurt turned away for mere seconds and glanced out at the miles of tree behind him. He needed a moment to think and just clear his head. He squinted his eyes shut and remembered what had happened earlier in the week. He could hear the evil laughter of his classmates playing his head like a CD. The scene flashed past his mind causing him to cringe and choke out another sob.

Finn instantly figured out what the cause to all of this was, "Listen…what my friends did to you wasn't right, I know that…but don't blame me for their actions."

Kurt remained silent.

"I'll make them delete the video."

"The whole school already saw it." Kurt replied bitterly.

"You're an amazing singer; I don't see why you're so upset about everyone finding out about it."

"No one was supposed to know." Kurt corrected, "They'd just tell me it'd never happen and that it was a silly dream."

"But it's not stupid, Kurt…it's really cool." Finn assured.

More silence came from the smaller boy and it worried Finn. He hated seeing his brother so upset. Right before he was about to leave Kurt let out a little laugh.

"What?" Finn snickered back.

"They're all going to end up working for me someday." Kurt's eyes twinkled with hope and passion; Finn noticed it instantly. A smile formed on his lips as he wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulder. This was the determined guy he knew and was so very proud of.

"Come on, let's get home, it's getting dark out." Finn answered.

"Good idea." Kurt grinned.

**I hope you liked reading my one-shot! I find Furt so adorable!**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH :)**


End file.
